I Read Your Diary
by klcm
Summary: Morgan's about to learn something about Garcia in the most humilating way possible
1. What's Yours Is Mine

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ _I know I haven't updated both of the others, but I'm losing speed and muse, so I'm giving you this to give me something new in the middle =D_

_Right this idea derives from the feedback I got from __**Love To Surprise**__, it's not involved or connected, just an idea transferred._

_Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

They always called it a woman scorned. They never implied that a man could be the same. Yet as Kevin paced reading, sat reading he felt more and more of him burn up and die with anger. He'd found something earlier and as inner human faults would have it, he had to look in deeper.

He shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him, and to finally know the workings of his girlfriend's mind gave him no satisfaction at reading the words she'd written.

Over the months they were getting closer, she was there nightly, happy to serve him, he was satisfied with her love for him, he was happy with how together their lives had finally become, but now, now he realised it had all be a waste and all built to cover lies.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was having a great day. The team were home from a case completely unharmed and it'd been the quickest solve in months. She walked up to Kevin's with a smile; she knew he'd be happy to know she had a couple of days off. He'd be happy to know she was having a completely uninterrupted weekend that she could spend with him.

She unlocked the door and walked in, kicking her shoes off out of habit, wiggled her toes through the tights as freedom came. She dropped her bag and keys and went towards the kitchen.

"Honey! I'm home!" She yelled out cheerily, she was going to show her man that she was home.

Scoping the living room she saw it empty, moving on she found him sitting at the dining room table, his head dipped, his hands holding a book."Kev?" She asked a little wary.

"What's this?" Kevin asked her maliciously and flicked some pages over. "What the hell is this Penelope?"

"I- er- I..." She looked at it as he stood up, closing the book, picking it up and shaking it at her. She suddenly saw the purple fluffy P on the front and her heart bottomed.

"Because it looks like your diary Penelope!" He spat at her and Penelope's eyes burnt as she realised he'd been reading it. She felt violated. "So this is the truth is it?" He asked as he began an angry approach towards her, she flinched, his aggression was scary. "This is what our relationship's been made up of?"

"That's private." Penelope managed to say and went to grab the book but Kevin was quicker, his arm flew up and he held it above her. "Kevin, please, that's not something you should be reading."

"Oh, don't I know it." Kevin told her back, and kept the book above his head. "You see, I've been thinking a lot into our relationship and I finally thought you were picking me more than them for once. You were starting to come around, seeing that I was a constant too and now... well now I have no idea."

"It's not what you think." Penelope said, she didn't know if to be angry or upset or hurt. He'd read something that was private, something that only her heart and mind knew about. Now it was public knowledge and she was absolutely humiliated. "You had no right to read it."

"We're in a relationship Penelope, or so I thought, what's yours is mine..."

"That doesn't count with a diary!" She said as the tears blurred her sight. She'd only that morning at work realised her diary was missing, she knew exactly where it had to be and she had enough faith in Kevin to preserve her a little bit of herself and not use it against her.

Oh boy was she wrong.

She surveyed him, his eyes were burning a hole right through her and she could almost collapse from the pain of the glare. She knew that the pages of words would hurt him, but he was never supposed to read them. Never in a billion years was he supposed to see what her heart wanted.

"Kevin... it doesn't mean a..."

"Of course it does!" Kevin told her and slapped the book down hard onto the table making Penelope jump. "You must think I'm so gullible. That I'm some piece of trash ready to be walked over. You might be good at acting it out Penelope, to keep the world a better place for yourself, but really it's all lies. Your entire life is lies!" He told her venomously. "And it's about time you grew up and realised that. We live in a sick and horrible world, your job should've told you that but you are hell bent on placing colour here and keeping a smile there. Well it's pointless." He grabbed the book again and flicked the pages over. "This stupid book shows it Penelope. It's like you're living a double life. Wake up and smell the roses."

Penelope felt the tears drop and watched him leave, taking the book with him. She spun around, he couldn't take that, it wasn't his, he'd read it all, he didn't need it. She wanted it, she wanted to destroy every page of it, forget it was ever written.

"Kevin, you can't take that."

"I think I can. I put two years into this relationship, I'm not about to end it easily." He saw Penelope's face pale, the mascara making tracks down her cheeks. "I'll keep this a little while longer."

"No!" Penelope whispered and went for it. "Please, Kevin..."

"I don't think so Penelope. This is coming with me for a little drive."

Penelope's mouth opened a little. "Wh-where exactly?" She asked him worriedly. "What are you going to do?" She began to panic, he knew how to use a photocopier, the internet, anything technological that she knew, he knew and he could use it to his advantage perfectly.

She could see it as a blog, on a lonely hearts website, emailed to everyone at work.

Yet what left his mouth killed her heart even more.

"I'm going to Morgan's with it." He told her and fled the house. Penelope took a moment to realise before she grabbed her shoes and her keys and ran after him.

Her heart was that book and she couldn't let it be shared.

_Ever._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **I Read Your Diary** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin was out for blood of some sort. He needed to ruin the part of Penelope that had been ruined in him. He knew it was cruel, he knew it was harsh but from what he'd just read, had made him feel cheated and he was out to fix it.

Except in the heat of the moment Kevin's idea of fixing it, was basically to share it. He was going to read it all out and if he knew Penelope right, she'd turn up. Try and stop him, keep her secret a secret. The idea spurred him on.

Kevin Lynch was a man scorned that night, he was hurt, he was broken and he was out for making the situation and feelings that were piecing him sharply even.

After all, as he'd told Penelope earlier, what was hers was his, and now he was proving that what was his was well and truly hers.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **I Read Your Diary** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Was gonna try and make this just a oneshot for the dissolution of the Garcia-Lynch (unwanted) love fest, but it turned into something much more..._

_Now the big question is... do you want more?_


	2. Thought You Should Know

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ Wow you guys are amazing! Thanks for _ALL_ the great reviews! =D

I'm glad you're liking, just hope that you like this too...

Warning: Lynch is a man scorned! ;P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt the bile boiling in her stomach; Kevin was gone by the time she'd made to the parking area. Kevin's car was long gone and with it Kevin and her diary.

She got into her car and drove to Derek's. She hated that Kevin knew where he was going. She wished that she had never asked him for lifts, never asked him to pick her up but Derek wouldn't let her get a cab home when it was late and she was drunk.

All the times she was dependent on Kevin were now being brought back on her. She loved that Kevin was always willing to get her home, was always up for taking her with him, getting her alone. Now she wished she'd just taken a cab.

However, as she drove she realised that even if that had happened, Kevin only needed to tap a few keys on a computer and know the address. She didn't need him to know that information really; but he was a hacker after all.

She cut off the corner to Derek's road she saw Kevin's car, the driver's door was opened, the driver's seat empty. Now her heart began to thud harder and harder.

Pulling up and blocking Kevin's route out slightly she jumped out and saw him on the drive yelling.  
"Morgan!" He near enough belted out. "Moooorgan!"

"Kevin! Don't! Please!" Penelope pleaded desperately. "Let's just go home. Please."

"No way." Kevin said and turned back as Derek's door finally opened and he stepped out, a leggy brunette that Penelope knew immediately as Tamara Barnes. Kevin snickered at the sight and looked at Penelope's even more defeated look. "Morgan, I've come to give you something."

"What the hell Lynch? It's late." Derek said, he didn't look at Penelope for any real length of time, she didn't know that he and Tamara were an on and off couple. She knew that he still met up with her, went for drinks, and had dinners with her, while he made his mind up about what he wanted. "Well..."

"Kevin, please, please don't do this." Penelope's desperate tone was killer but Kevin shook his head. "You know this isn't right."

Kevin swung round at her and Derek tensed at how aggressive and in Penelope's face Kevin had become. "What isn't right Penelope is this!" He said and held the book up before turning and going towards Derek's house. "I think you better get comfortable."

"Kevin..." Penelope tried again, she knew going for him, trying to make a hasty grab wouldn't do anything and begging was coming up short for her.

"Morgan, you should recognise this." He held it up and he knew from Derek's expression he knew. "I mean it's got this oh so lovely message in it. _To my Baby Girl, for when speaking fails, write what's in your heart here, love Derek._ Well your Baby Girl definitely did just that."

Penelope's heart beat was throbbing in her throat. "Don't, do, this." She asked of him slowly, breaking the line of words up.

"Lynch, listen to her." Derek said as he looked at the distraught look on Penelope's face. He hated to see her like that. He was failing at protecting her, he'd made that a vow of his life and yet here she was evidently in some sort of emotional pain and he wasn't protecting her from it at all. "What if I don't want to know?" Derek asked him and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"You don't get a choice." Kevin responded immediately and coughed, clearing his throat. "I was thinking about day one and how I was just a tech in a building until one moment. There was an agent in that building that made me more than just a tech. I hoped, I pleaded with the God's that that certain hunk of absolute Hotness would talk to me again. My wish comes true daily." Kevin looked at Penelope, giving her a pitiful look as he held the book to his chest. "How sweet." He then ripped the page out and let it fall to the floor.

Each rip was like a new tear to Penelope's heart.

Penelope, Derek, and Tamara watched as he continued to rip pages out, grunting and making comments under his breath. "Stupid... so unreal... urgh... whatta fool... ridiculous... mug... oh! Juicy!"

"Give me it back Kevin." Penelope said as she looked at the pages of filled up thoughts, there was nothing systematic about the paragraphs; they were just things she'd never in a million years declare out loud. "This isn't fair."

"_This _isn't fair!" He said and turned back to Derek. "It's the hardest thing to have your heart skip a beat from a touch, but it happens. Daily it happens and God does it lengthen the longing. I can still feel his hand on my arm, like it was a bruise. Derek's hand print bruising my skin." He turned to Penelope. "You are unreal you know that! I've heard of being a romantic, and God do I know you are, but really?"

Penelope could feel her cheeks beginning to burn, yet it didn't stop Kevin's tirade, he just delved in more, littering the drive with pages of Penelope's writing. "Daydreaming at work. Especially when the object of it all turns up at the door of my office when I'm trying to think more about work and less about him."

Another page fell.

"I think after everything, I am in love with my best friend. It's just when I'm with him I'm at my happiest. He keeps me safe, and happy, and secure and keeps me alive. What more could I ask for?" Another long rip. "I thought he caught me staring at him earlier. Those big brown penetrating eyes of his, those gorgeous orbs just looked at me and I just looked away. Giddily I ran to my office, praying he didn't think too much."

Tamara giggled some and Derek shot her a look. "Why are you laughing?"

"For Christ Sake Derek, she's got like a 7th grade crush on you!" Tamara told him and looked at Kevin with pure enjoyment. "Are there love heart doodles in there as well?" She asked Kevin and she saw his almost evil look expand.

"Oh you best believe it and her name with _his _surname."Kevin told her and flicked through the pages more, finding his next piece of reading.

"C'mon, then bring on more." Tamara chided encouragingly.

"Tamara!" Derek growled at her through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

"Oh, it's a bit of fun." That was it was Kevin, he agreed with her. He loved that he could see the end of Derek's happiness as well. After all Penelope had to fall in love with Mr. Hard- Arse- FBI- Agent.

"I took dibs on him in Alaska, and boy am I glad I did. The world's a darker place now, but Derek was there, on the floor, sharing a room with me. When really I wanted him on the bed to hold me in his embrace and be my hero."

Derek could see that Penelope wanted to die in that moment, and as much as he wanted to help, he was frozen to the very spot he stood. He couldn't stop this flood of words, one because he didn't want to and secondly because he was scared at the truth of the moment.

Penelope watched the papers fall to the concreted floor, spilling absolutely everywhere and she just wanted to grab them and run, but the damage was done. Kevin had made sure of that.

"I love this picture of you two by the way," Kevin said and ripped the picture off of the page and showed it up, "she told me it was a girls night out, her, JJ and Emily, well obviously she lied. Did you know she lied to me to me to go out with you? She doesn't trust me to know she's off out with you." Kevin told him like the idea of the event was venomous. "Your Baby Girl made up a load of lies to see you, did you know that?"

"Please just stop." Penelope said as the tears fell down her cheek, she was breaking now and she wanted it to be over. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She'd never felt this embarrassed in her entire life.

Her dreams, her hopes, her fantasies, her thoughts were now public knowledge. Something they were never meant to be.

"There has been several times she's stopped you pulling, you know that? She sabotaged your potential hook ups. Jealousy overrode Penelope on night's out that she was actually horrible to stick thin, Tamara like women. Ironic really that." Kevin joked with a chuckle. Now he was just turning malicious. "How does that make you feel? That your fat best friend stopped your one night stands."

Derek remained silent. Penelope remained silent. Tamara, however, stood laughing at it all. She found it funny how this woman, this 30-odd year old woman was pining over a man that obviously wasn't into her.

Kevin took the laughter and silence as a reason to carry on. Feel the near silence with the words on the pages.

"Oh my favourite is this one, Morgan! Ready for this?" Kevin asked as he punched the page with his index finger. "I'm falling in and out of love. My heart belongs to him, but technically Kevin is my boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking of another man when my boyfriend touches me or kisses me. It's making me crazy." Kevin looked up with an almost crazed smirk. "Now don't you just feel warmed? When I'm having sex with that thing behind, she's thinking of you!" Kevin pointed over his shoulder at Penelope with disgust.

Derek growled aggressively at that. "Kevin, I think you should stop. Right now." He didn't like this; he didn't like this side to Kevin. "You had no right reading that."

"What's hers is mine, Morgan. I've given two years in the relationship with her and I deserve to know what goes on in her head. Well it's clear she doesn't want to be with me."

"But I do." Penelope shocked herself with that sentence; she just let the words roll out. "I wouldn't have stuck with you otherwise. I do love you."

Kevin laughed and flicked towards the back of the book, Penelope had literally sketched Derek. "So this is you loving me? And...," he flicked back through to another page "you're little pathetic mind can only do this."

Derek finally moved, going towards them.

"You love a man that see's you as nothing but his poor defenceless Baby Girl. You're in love with a dream Penelope. A stupid, childish dream. So I suggest you grow the hell up and take what you can get."

Penelope's lip quivered as Kevin stayed close, looking at her intensely, causing her pain. She blinked but only blurred her vision more and more.

"I took you in, made you feel loved after you got shot, I healed you up, yet you want a man that looked after you for one night and one night only. He did his speciality on you. One whole night and he was done."

Derek grabbed Kevin and spun him around, holding back with restraint to hit him. "I suggest you leave. I think you've caused enough damage."

"I'm off. What's done is done." Kevin shrugged and began to walk away towards his car; he stopped and turned to look back. "See you later Tamara, looking as beautiful as ever." He told Tamara vindictively then looked at Derek and Penelope. "Morgan." He said and turned his entire attention to Penelope. "Might be good to get a fat cow like you out of my life. Obviously it's been a long time coming."

Kevin was in his car and going before Derek could get near him. He put the car in gear and pushed his foot to the accelerator. His front bumper hit Penelope's old caddy spilling glass onto the street, denting both types of metal before speeding off down the road.

Derek turned to Penelope; she refused to look at him. He approached her but she took a step back, walked around him and started to pick up as much as the paper as she could, grabbing the main part of the book with it all.

"Penelope, leave it, come inside."

"No." Penelope told him, she was still embarrassed, still needing to get out of this place, away from this road, away from Derek.

"C'mon Baby Girl." He said as he tried to get her to stand up, but Penelope just gathered as much as she could of the paper and then snapped up and looked at him with a wild look in her eyes.

"Don't, ever call me that again." Penelope looked at Tamara as she said that. At the woman that had caused a void in the Penelope Derek dynamic, a woman that was still making Derek keep secrets and a woman that had just been like a high school bully. "I- I- I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked completely hurt and confused.

"I can't keep acting like things are normal. You've just had the show of your life and now you know everything about me." The tears fell down her face more and more. "Kevin's right, I'm in love with a dream, in love with lies."

"But..." Derek said, just wanting to hold her.

Penelope used the back of her hand to wipe her cheeks, her fist completely balled around her own work. "This never happened." She said and near enough to her orange caddy, spilling the papers into the back letting them land in a sporadic nature and just drove away.

She'd just drive forever if she could.

She'd run from this problem if she could.

In reality, she only had 2 days to run.

On Monday, life would resume.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **I Read Your Diary** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **Voila! I'll apologise now for grammar errors, that's my bad! Oops!

General questions... Want more after that? =P


	3. Confusion Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ _I'm baaack! I would've had this up sooner but I was in bed with a 'self induced' illness =P_

_The response to this is phenomenal! Thank you, all of you! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked around, he could hear Tamara's lowering sniggers as she tried to calm herself down, Derek clenched his fists at the noise and turned from where Penelope's classic car had been and looked at her.

"Get in and shut up." He growled at her and she ignored him and went down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Derek, it's childish..."

"Yes it is." He told her and she looked at him in disbelief.

"I- I didn't think you'd agree. I didn't think you'd ever think a bad thought of Penelope." She said gently and continued to go towards him. "I mean, she's obviously pent up a lot of feelings for you, but never thought you deserved to know. Now it seems that she's just out to sabotage more of your relationships."

"Tam, I told you to get into the house, now listen and get the hell out of my face!" Derek's anger superseded him then, he wanted to be alone, he didn't want Tamara for the moment, he didn't need her around making assumptions about it all. He wanted to be alone to gather his thoughts.

Tamara finally complied, after multiple attempts to stick around. Derek didn't even flinch as the front door slammed shut and he was entirely alone on the drive, in the dim illumination of the moon and street lights.

He walked towards the nearest piece of paper and picked it up. Straightening up he turned to survey it first before reading in amongst the scribbles, and drawings and multiple cross outs.

**I lied to him, telling him I kinder loved him. How can I tell the one man that my heart's only ever yearned for him? That I'm in love with him in the sense of being head over heels, being truly, madly, deeply in love?**

**He looked after me after I felt the life leave a body. He washed the blood off me and calmed me. He still shared a room with me and I realised that I only feel truly safe when he's around. I feel quite pathetic at the thought. He's my best friend, not my lover or anything more.**

Derek flipped the page over.

**I can't listen to **_**I Love You'**_**s the same anymore. However much I want to hear Kevin tell me he loves me, all I hear is Derek after I was shot. It's always the same, it's always the same I love you and it's always the same emotion that rushes through me.**

**I wish he hadn't said that to me. I was confused and still feeling stupid. I still am. Even two years on. **

Folding the page he went to grab more.

**I saw this woman staring at him almost like a predator. She was making Derek her prey and I hated it. I shouldn't, I mean he gets his kicks off of it. I should let him go for it. Yet something about that bimbo unsettled me and I was jealous. I couldn't let her have him if I couldn't. First time I'd ever said he was mine and I liked it, I got a certain energy from it.**

**I shouldn't be like that.**

**I shouldn't like to lie.**

As Derek progressed he didn't know whether to be angry that she'd held onto all this or laugh at her for being so naive. She had no idea at all.

**If I could have any tattoo in the world, I know full well what I'd have.**

**A Derek Morgan kiss. **

**Just so that I could have it and preserve it. I don't care if I've only ever gotten a peck here or a quick brush of a kiss there. One kiss from that man and it sets standards.**

**I hate myself for loving him.**

Derek wasn't sure what he should do. However much he wanted to go rushing to her, he had too much of his own mess to sort out. He didn't want to involve her in what could be a potentially damaging love triangle.

He and Tamara were stepping things up, he was seeing her more, it wasn't ideal, and it certainly wasn't perfect but it was something. He'd known from day one that Penelope Garcia would ultimately be his, but when she'd got together with Kevin, and he'd seen how happy she truly was, he'd forgotten about the idea of her being his eternally.

He'd simply moved on, or tried.

As he continued to remain on the drive, Derek's mind was made up on many aspects of his life. He could allow Penelope the time to heal after what had just happened, whilst in the mean time he could get rid of Tamara.

The attitude he had witnessed from her didn't make him love her any more, if anything it lowered his admiration for the woman. She'd well and truly lowered herself to the label of a bully. Someone Derek didn't admire was someone that found another's pain funny, someone that didn't empathise and show compassion.

He crouched down and picked up 3 pieces of paper. He quickly looked them all over and slowly stood back up as he read them wit more concentration.

**I wish this was just a passing thing. I wished that years ago, when I saw him go off with yet another woman I got over it. I realised that it's never going to happen. That Derek Morgan will never love me more than he does. **

**I wish that I could just wake up and not feel like this. That I could look at him and tell myself that I am not in love with my best friend, that I didn't fall for my own hero.**

**Right now I feel like I need a hero. Damn me for being a damsel in distress.**

Derek couldn't help but sigh. He went over to the other papers grabbed them and then slid down the side of his SUV, sitting on the drive with the papers surrounding him.

**Just to know I have him in my life for forever makes me nervous. He promised to protect me for the rest of his life, but how can he? He'll meet the one person that he'll fall in love with and he'll do anything to keep her happy and safe and loved. How can he promise that when I won't be a number one priority in his life?**

**The thought of it actually makes me jealous. It makes me sad and it makes me angry and it makes me realise that I don't think I could cope to see it happen.**

**Yet I can't bring myself to tell him. I don't want to run the risk of losing him entirely and I know that'll happen. By me telling him, I change what makes us work.**

**So I'll keep giving him the nicknames and the constant banter and appreciate having him talk to me at all.**

"God Baby Girl, you got it bad." Derek whispered into the night air as he just felt paralysed by the rushes of feelings and emotions in him. He didn't realise someone could get this bad. That anyone would ever be this in love with him. It was as that moment of thought passed through him he realised more than ever that Penelope wasn't alone.

He'd done the same. He'd just been scared to write any of it down. Writing it, saying it, expressing it would make how he felt all too real after all.

Derek slowly picked himself up off the floor and went into the house. Planning to make his life just a little bit easier.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope drove and drove before she stopped on the side of the highway and broke down entirely. Her sobs racked her body, coming out in heart breaking octaves to coming out in complete silence.

She put her head to the steering wheel as she tried to calm down. She didn't know if her heart was breaking or if her life was ending. What was the difference really? You couldn't survive with a broken heart and she didn't know if she wanted to try.

She sat herself up and stared out, she could feel the tears running down her face, and she wiped them.

Confusion now began to settle in. Her mind began to rally around, panic began to fill her. What was breaking her heart more? Kevin's reaction or Derek knowing? Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she tried to work it out but she was completely messed up. Every single fibre of energy was conflicting against one another. She closed her eyes at the inner battle.

It was only moments later her eyes snapped wide open and terror filled her. She had to go to work come Monday and she couldn't just ring in ill. She had to face both Derek and Kevin. If she rang in, Derek would suspect it and she was pretty certain one of the girls would come to check on her.

In reality you couldn't run. In dreams you got what you wanted, in real life, you rare did.

Penelope let her eyes flutter closed again as she tried to stop the onslaught of tears.

Making one last failed try she put her car in gear and went home.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek finally gathered his thoughts, the papers and himself and went back into the house. He near enough slammed the door and threw the papers on the coffee table. Tamara came out of the kitchen and met him with a smile.

She saw the papers and went towards the couch. "You brought in some reading." She said as she went to sit down and grab some of the pages.

"Get up." He said as she was nearing fully seated and bending for the papers, she fell the rest of the way and looked up. "Get up Tamara. Now." She just looked at him, blinking in disbelief. "I said now." Derek ground out at her and she finally listened and stood up.

"Derek, baby..."

"I want you to go around my house and take whatever is yours. I want you to then take yourself and get the hell out of my house."

Tamara stood there chuckling. "You have gotta be kidding me, Derek. What the hell did I do?"

"You laughed." He told her straight away and Tamara's face fell, she definitely wasn't laughing now. "You know what Penelope means to me and you stood and laughed as she was humiliated by her so called boyfriend."

"He's so not her boyfriend anymore."

"And even now! You just can't help yourself! I never thought I would class you as a bully, but I was so wrong. You've been trying to get me to start something with you for months now and now I know what I want and it's not you."

"Seriously... all over her."

"Yes, all over her. She might not look like you, she might not act like you, but she is what is. Penelope isn't a lie and she isn't vindictive and she certainly isn't a bully. Now unlike you Penelope has a heart and cares about other people and that's the type of woman I want, not someone who acts like you did earlier."

"So you're gonna chuck me, a size 4, for a chubby chick that has to go to _specific_ shops to buy her clothes?"

"And doesn't she just look absolutely gorgeous in those clothes?" Derek asked her with a smirk, a dreamy look now gathered in his eyes. "I think you've out stayed your welcome now Tamara. We're done." Derek told her and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bin bag and started going around his house collecting her things.

He was through with this part of his life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_There ya' go guys! A little more upset, a little more heart break, but we're getting somewhere eh?_

_Sorry for the wait =P What do you wanna see now? ;P_


	4. Too embarrassed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ _My bad for being incommunicado with this! I was just waaay too tired last night! BUT here it is guys! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, I love that you love this! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror, pulled down on the dark shadow under her left eye, showing off the bloodshot veins painting her eyes, she did it to the other eye, getting the same appearance.

Two days of solid crying and lack of sleep did this to you. Made you look like something from the movies, made you look awful.

Penelope guessed she looked exactly how she felt that Monday morning. She begrudgingly pulled herself into the shower and found herself standing in it aimlessly, even after the water had ran cold. She was just trying to delay going to work as much as she possibly could.

Penelope hadn't answered one call that weekend, had briefly typed a three word response to texts and had ignored all knocks on the doors. She just wanted to be alone, where no one could laugh at her and she could hide from the fact that her now ex-boyfriend had done the ultimate deed and violated her one single piece of privacy.

For once in her life, Penelope found her apartment not to be a comfort. None of the colours or the trinkets or the smiling photos around her made her laugh, made her feel at ease, made her believe that everything would be okay.

Penelope couldn't even bring herself to find the answer that this had all happened for a reason. She'd lost a boyfriend, a man she did love, she'd had her diary read out, it was no longer just her diary, and lastly she couldn't bear to face her own best friend. Something that had never happened before in her life.

Penelope's life felt like it was living upside down and underwater. She couldn't breathe properly at the prospect of life in work anymore. She didn't even answer his calls. She was scared that what he had to say was not going to be pleasant.

It was more that Penelope had leant to force herself into a level of doubt about everything. She was making her problems worse, but she couldn't stop herself from making those general assumptions.

Tamara's laughing and Kevin's absolute love of humiliating her made her change her ways. Two people had made her someone she wasn't meant to be. For once in her life Penelope needed someone to come along and pick her up and give her a joke and be her ray of sunshine.

Penelope pulled herself together enough to climb out of the shower and begin her normal routine of getting to work. This time there was lacklustre aura, she avoided colour coordinating and she didn't apply heavy makeup. She looked at herself and decided to try again.

She didn't want to be asked question after question about what was wrong. She didn't want to have to explain her attitude and her lacking energy. She just wanted to work, avoid, and a come home.

By the time she did get dressed and sorted she realised she was going to be exceptionally late.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Getting in Penelope flew to her office, ignoring everyone, she just wanted to get in, set up and make up for the fact she was nearly half an hour late.

She ran her hands over her head as the computers all sparked to life, all beginning to illuminate her more and more. She put her head in her hand and sighed, she, for once, did not want to be in work. She wanted to be in the solitude of her own home and preferably stay there until she could retire.

She jumped at the knock on her door and wearily summoned the person behind it in, holding her breath in case it was Derek. She blew out the pent up breath as JJ came in.

"Hey Garcie... briefing started a good 15 minutes ago, but you weren't in. Hotch told me to come and get you." Penelope nodded and frantically started to gather her things together but just stopped as she began to cry. "Pen, what's a matter?" JJ asked as she moved in towards her friend.

"N-nothing, nothing's wrong." Penelope lied to her as she tried her hardest to stop the crying and the ache of her heart. "We better get going." Penelope said as she began to stand up.

"You can't go in there when you're like this."

Penelope looked at her and smiled. "I can if I cover up. I'm fine."

"Far from it." JJ said and headed towards the door. "As soon as we're done you and me are having a talk." She said Penelope's crestfallen expression staying on her face like a scar. JJ knew she wasn't going to let this go, she had to help her friend out. Penelope resulted in nodding at JJ and following her to the conference room.

She went in and sat down, cursing that the only available seat was next to Derek. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm decided today it wasn't going to get your techno goddess up."

Hotch surveyed Penelope and he could see there was something wrong. "What's the real reason Garcia?" He asked her and Penelope looked up at him wide eyed.

"I bet it was a long weekend with Kevin... he told me the other night he had something good planned for your next full weekend off and seeing as you just had it... I'd say you were living the high life." Emily spoke as she looked up the file and she froze as she saw Penelope's expression.

"I guess that was it." Penelope mumbled and got to work opening her laptop up and getting ready.

No one said anything, a few quick exchanges of looks at one another and they all got back to the briefing. When they wrapped it up Penelope remained a moment as her laptop shut down and everyone got up and left. She bit her lip in vain to stop the tears and just put her head down to calm herself.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Derek asked from the doorway, he had the rest of her diary in his car, ready to give it all back to her.

Penelope looked up, not at Derek, but at her screen as it continued to shut down. "No." She breathed out and finally closed her laptop up and left the room and Derek behind.

She didn't get to talk to JJ or Derek about it for the next 4 days; she was thankful for a case but loathed it as well. She got away from the probing and the questioning but she was also bottling everything up. She needed a shoulder to cry on.

After spending another weekend alone, with no attempt to ring anyone or even leave the house to get her stuff from Kevin's, she went into work and sat down. She found a note the floor, she opened it and the only thing she knew to do was leave and her eyes blurred and she went straight to JJ's office.

Derek watched as Penelope walked through the bullpen, she was so sad and every time he got near her to comfort her she fled. He could tell that all this was all killing her slowly and his go slow approach wasn't helping, he needed to jump right in and help her through this and then at the end track Kevin Lynch down and do what he should've done that night he humiliated Penelope.

Penelope rapped on the office door and JJ opened it and Penelope finally broke completely. "Pen, what's up?" Penelope handed over the note and JJ looked at it briefly before looking at her friend. "What the hell is he going on about Penelope?" She asked worriedly as she pulled her in and pushed her into a chair before closing the door.

Penelope waited until she was able to control herself a bit. "I'm not with Kevin anymore, Jayje." Penelope admitted to her as she looked at her hands as they wrung one another. "I went home, ready to show him a good time, but he..." Penelope looked up at her, her eyes glazing with new tears. "He read my diary."

"He read your diary?" JJ asked as she leant forward in her seat and took Penelope's hand. "So how is that entirely bad? I mean, I bet you write about Kevin loads."

Penelope shook her head. "None of it's to do with Kevin, well what's good that is." Penelope's lip quivered. "It's all to do with Derek." Penelope felt stupid again and looked up, the tears were falling but Penelope was now angry with herself. "Every single, God damn, stupid recycled tree piece of paper was how I felt for Derek!" Penelope put her head in her hands and shook her head. "Kevin found it and went and read it to Derek... in front of me and Tamara."

"He did what?" JJ asked angrily and screwed the paper up. "And now he's threatening to email some of it around? Where does he get off?"

"I don't know and I can't speak to either of them anymore Jayje, it's too embarrassing." Penelope looked up at her friend showing off her utter vulnerability. "I've not been that embarrassed since High School, he wouldn't even stop, I pleaded with him, but he wouldn't listen and Tamara laughed and Kevin got aggressive and mean and Derek, he did nothing to stop him." JJ continued to watch Penelope. "I'm in love with my best friend Jayje and now he knows and I can't actually face him long enough to talk to him. Nothing is going to make this right."

Now the crying came.

Derek stood outside of the office and heard every word, he was going to knock but at hearing Penelope's confession and how wrong she was about the entire situation at hand. He shook his head and went back to his desk. He tried to work but his whole attention was on the door.

"You need to face up to what's happened and try and work over it." JJ tried to sympathise, but was struggling. "He knows you love him now, what's there to lose really?" Penelope looked up at her friend, desperate for the golden answer.

"Why did I have to fall for my best friend of all people?"

"That is a question of the heart. I can't answer that and you just need to get over Kevin, it's not a love lost anymore, he wasn't worth your time if this was what he was going to do. You need to ignore him, put your head high and sort things out with Derek."

"I'm scared too."

"Head high, and take the plunge." JJ told her with a calm smile. "I'm not saying right now, just do it before it's too late." Penelope smiled at that.

"Thanks Honey, I really don't know what I'd do without you." Penelope smiled up at her, she still felt like she wanted to cry more, but she could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. There was still hope. "Right this Oracle better resume post and get some work done."

Derek now watched the door open and Penelope leave hastily, he could tell she'd only just stopped crying and it strengthened his drive.

What else could he do? He was in love with his best friend too.

Come home time he grabbed his stuff, praising that some Unsub wasn't ruining their work pattern, he rushed to get to the parking garage after Penelope.

Tonight he made everyone okay again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Well you want more?_


	5. Gotta Fight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ _Lots of you wanna kick Morgan a kick... well... we'll just have read and see if he listened eh?_

_Hope you enjoy this guys! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I think you said enough the other day, Kevin." Derek heard as it echoed through the garage. "I mean you did what you wanted. You finally drove me away from Derek." Penelope's bitter tone flittered towards him. "You think you can just do that and get away with it? You think I'm just going to sit around and watch everything I love burn because you couldn't be a man about it all?"

"Don't you dare." Kevin gritted back, Derek could tell he wasn't happy; the time apart obviously hadn't let him cool down any. "Two years Penny! Two years and for what exactly?"

"I was still with you! That book was the one part of me that was secret. I was never going to go with Derek. Heck, I'm not his type, he doesn't want me like that, and if you hadn't noticed that by now then you really are an idiot."

"You've really not seen the way he looks at you. The way you two talk isn't normal. The way you act with one another. That book did me the world of good! I've never felt more satisfied in bed than I have. I realised I was sleeping with, not only a whore, but a lousy lay."

The renouncing sound of a slap echoed then and Derek started to go towards the pair.

Penelope dropped her stinging hand down as the anger began to devour her. "You get as good as what you give Kevin. Maybe I never did truly love you, maybe I just never could." Penelope spat out, her chat with JJ had ignited something in her and as much as she still wanted to crawl under a rock and hide away, she had a certain anger now burning within her.

"You'll regret ever doing this to me." Kevin said as he stepped forward, Penelope found herself against the wall, Kevin almost looming now. "I have the right to teach you a lesson, show you that you can't just mess with people like you have done."

"You teach her a lesson and I'll make sure no one ever finds you Lynch." Derek said as he now enclosed on them. "Now I suggest you back away and leave before you do something you'll regret and feel the lesson's you learn from that."

Kevin smirked, pulled his shirt down and turned to him. "This isn't over Morgan. She deserves what's coming. I've put too much into this relationship for this to be it."

"Just remember Lynch, to every action there's a reaction. I won't be scared to react to whatever act you pull. Just keep that in mind." Kevin went to argue back but he saw Derek's glare hardened. "Run along weasel."

Kevin didn't need telling twice, he was off like a shot. Derek watched him go and almost missed Penelope jumping into her car and begin shutting the door. He grabbed it and walked around and pulled her out.

"Leave me alone Derek." She said as she tried to take her hand away from his grip. "I just want to go home."

"And do what?" Derek asked her, "go home and forget about the world outside?" Penelope looked up at him and he knew he'd gotten it right. "I won't let you. That's not the Penelope I know."

"What do you want Derek? I mean you haven't laughed in my face over what happened, so why don't you?" She asked as her eyes burnt with the oncoming tears that were building up. "I mean, how pathetic, the tech of the team fancies the big bad agent, talk about embar..."

She was cut off mid tirade by the sudden and abrupt pull towards Derek, her feet going on tip toes, his hands capturing her and his lips pressing against hers and he just kissed her powerfully. Penelope reacted to that, how could she not? She had the object of her affection finally kissing her and all she did was kiss back and cry.

Derek pulled away, breathless from the best kiss of his life, wiping the tears that ran down Penelope's face silently. They looked at one another, their lips pulsating from the kiss, Derek still holding onto Penelope.

"And I hope Kevin 'The Snitch' Lynch saw that, Baby Girl." Penelope remained in a slight haze, her mind was spinning from the tantalising after effect that kiss had on her. "If you ever think it was pathetic to write what you wrote I'll spank you from her to next year, Red. What you wrote was beautiful and the most truthful thing I've ever heard. You do not know how I felt to know someone loved me that way."

"Shame no one loves me like it." Penelope muttered bitterly as she looked down.

"I might not have a book full up with words and moments and thoughts of what I feel for you, but my heart is full with them Penelope. The other night when Kevin turned up, I didn't expect that, but to see how hurt you were at what he did killed me and I'm so sorry I didn't step up sooner to stop him."

Penelope was staring at him now. "Why didn't you?" She asked him somewhat angrily. "Why didn't you stop him when I couldn't?"

"Because I wanted him to read out more. I wanted the man that took my girl from me to read what she really felt. I wanted him to know how it felt to lose you. I wanted him and Tamara to hear it." He told her honestly and wiped more tears away. "I've been trying to decide what I want in life for a while now and that night decided it for me. I threw Tamara and her trash out and I set myself new boundaries and rules.

I knew you and Kevin wouldn't get over this, I wanted you to heal after it but what I just witnessed and what I've seen over the last couple of days I can't sit back any longer and wait. I've waited six years for this and I'm finally staking claim. How can I not when I finally know that the woman of my dreams loves me with her entire heart?"

Penelope couldn't help but smile, but she had other matters that crushed the moment. She pulled back slightly, enough to get the paper. "You might want to read this before you decide to take this any further." Penelope sniffed as Derek took the paper and unfolded it.

_**Penelope, if you decide to pursue a relationship with Morgan, as you so want to, I will make sure one vital piece of information is emailed to the entire contact list you work with. I think Section Chief Strauss will be extremely annoyed when she finds out the lies you've been building up.**_

_**I have my bases covered. **_

"I'll kill him." Derek muttered scrunching up the piece of paper in his hand angrily. "He cannot be for real."

"Oh he is, he retold me before you came out." Penelope said with teary eyes and she looked at him. "He has a letter that I wrote just after New York. He said he'll scan it and send it to everyone. To embarrass not just me but you too."

Derek didn't need to be told that the letter was about him. The look on Penelope's face as she spoke the last sentence spoke volumes. "We are getting this sorted. If we have to we'll play dirty with dirty." He began to pull her back towards the building's main door in and she pulled back.

"Derek," she said as she pulled her arm away from his to stop his determination to get back to their department. "Derek, stop!" She near enough shouted at him and he listened and turned to her. "This cannot end well for either one of us and I've been thinking about it. I'm willing to leave." Derek's face contorted with confusion and hurt, she imagined his heart to be cramping, much like hers was. "I refuse to make you a laughing stock because of me, because of what I think. I'm more than okay to..." Before she could continue Derek's fingers pressed against her lips, pursing them together mid word.

"You're not going anywhere." He said breathy and angered. "You dare even begin to put a pen to the start of a transfer form and I will lock you up myself."

Penelope pulled away, her eyes glistening somewhat seductively. "Where's your lock up then Handsome?"

Derek's heart blossomed at nickname and the gleam that had entered Penelope's eyes. "Well that would be telling. Once I get you there, you aren't leaving until I say so."

"It's your sex cave isn't it?" She asked him, she was now more than certain she couldn't go back with Derek knowing she loved him, so she decided to have a little fun, begin to love him knowing.

"You'll have to wait and see, Silly Girl. For now we're getting this sorted." Derek took her hand and took her back towards the building. He didn't waste time; he went straight for the elevator and almost bumped into Hotch on route.

Now Penelope was second guessing and wishing she hadn't had so much bravado in the car park.

"Hotch; we need your help and maybe Rossi's. Is he still in?"

"Erm, yeah, just finishing up paperwork. Why what's happened?" Hotch asked and looked Penelope and kept is attention on her for a moment. He noticed a change in her almost immediately.

"It's do with something private." Penelope responded and Hotch ushered them up into his office and got Rossi on the way. Penelope surveyed the men that stood in front of her now; she wrung her hands nervously before placing them behind her back to stop them profiling her entirely.

"Kevin found a book of mine and well he read it and he shouldn't have." Penelope said nervously and began to get confused at where to look. Did she look at Derek, at Rossi, at Hotch or at the wall behind them?

"He found your diary?" Penelope nodded and watched as Hotch and Rossi prompted her to continue, encouraging her.

"In there," she gulped, "it details how I'm in love with another man and not entirely with Kevin." Penelope brought her hands forward and scratched her arm nervously. "Kevin went and read this to the man in it."

"Pen, just tell them." Derek pushed her on persuasively.

"Kevin read to Derek how I love him. He ripped it up, but he must've kept a part of it because he's threatened that if I get with Derek then an email of the letter he has will be sent around to the entire BAU, Strauss included."

"Then you two need to be secretive while we sort this." Rossi said and left the room.

Hotch knew what he was up to, but he looked at Penelope's now helpless look before he stepped forward. "We're going to talk to Strauss. We'll get her side of it all sorted and then what Lynch is doing will be counted as in work bullying."

"Boss man..." Penelope trailed desperately and Hotch looked at her silently. "He will do it. I just... I'm sorry for any effect this has on the team."

"You can't help who you love Penelope. It's too hard to run, just stop now okay? It's been a long time coming."

"Huh? Is that so?" Penelope said with a raised eyebrow and a smirked, her arms folded over her chest, her cleavage now even more prominent. "Gonna take your own advice?"

"Excuse me?"

"Since Haley died you did good at closing it out, but really Boss Man, let Emily in... she's a loveable kitten, my Raven Haired Beauty has waited just a little too long for you to let her in."

"Penelope..." Hotch warned.

"She's on the verge of giving up." She went over to Derek, "but if there's one thing I've learnt through all this, it's that you shouldn't deny your heart what it wants. You can't let past experiences cloud your judgement because you'll find that the one person you love will make a whole new set of experiences." Penelope told him with a smile as Derek wrapped his arms around her. Even in the short span of time, Penelope had tasted a kiss full of true love and passion, she'd felt a proper man's hands on her and she'd felt a throbbing shot of absolute happiness.

Hotch smiled at that, he had one matter to handle before he took on his own. For now getting Penelope out of this potential mess was his aim of the night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm getting in the mood for some mega Lynch whoopage! I know none of you will complain you're reviews told me so...**

**I have my ideas and you have yours =P**

**So, how do you want this dish of revenge served?**


	6. A Little Too Easy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest...

_**A/N:**_ _You guys are phenomenal! Love to you all! Lol_

_Kevin's just desserts are coming, maybe just not as violent as you'd like them to be =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek survey Penelope's features as they left later that night. He could read the blatant defeat she was struggling to hide. She was worrying about her fate with the team and she was worried about how the repercussions would affect Derek in the long run.

Strauss hadn't been too pleased when Rossi asked to waiver the frat rules, to make it all okay, to disband the rules that both Rossi and Strauss had a hand in devising, rules that were so far out of practise and well beyond their sell by date.

Begrudgingly she had accepted, but only after arranging a meeting with the Director for the next day. No one argued, it was better than a straight out no.

"The Director likes you, Baby." Derek reassured her as they walked through the car park, his arm draped over her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Penelope admitted and Derek felt her grip on the draped hand tighten some. "It's that letter getting out; I mean that was for only you to read. No one else."

"It won't get out."

"But Kevin's already read it." Penelope assumed knowingly and Derek knew she wasn't far off the truth with it. Derek watched her face pinch with the same hurt, violated, humiliated look again and he knew there was nothing he could do to take that look away.

He had no time machine to take time back and he had no magical way to wipe Kevin off the face of the earth. All Derek could do was reduce the pain, and see as he was one of the main components in this; he knew he could do a good job of it.

"Want me to come to yours tonight?" Derek asked her gently and Penelope glanced up. "Because I can."

Penelope stopped and turned to him, a smile gracing her ruby lips. "It's a nice thought, but for tonight, I need to be alone," she admitted truthfully, "for different reasons that before."

"I can respect that; I'll be ready when you need me, Baby Girl."

The moment was spoilt by clapping and Penelope's head snapped right to see Kevin standing there. "Well, well, well you got it on." He said smirking. "Took longer than I expected, but hey, Penelope you always were a coward."

"Lynch, I'll warn you once and I won't warn you again. Back away and leave Pen the hell alone, you don't want a thing to do with her, and she doesn't want a thing to do with you." Derek said protectively as he stepped towards Kevin, shielding Penelope with his body.

Kevin looked at Derek, whose chest was now pumped out and his breathing was getting heavier. Derek saw the undeniable fear beginning to quiver in Kevin's well built demeanour.

"Now I suggest you hand over what doesn't belong to you and leave Penelope the hell alone." Kevin went to make a snappy, smart comment. "Don't even try it Lynch because the way I'm feeling right now about you I will quite happily knock the lights out of you."

Penelope watched in disbelief as Kevin reached to his back pocket and handed over the letter she'd written. She knew it was hers; it was on light lilac paper. Kevin shot her a look before scurrying away. Derek looked back at Penelope, a smile growing on his lips. Yet Penelope was doubtful, it was too easy.

Derek put the piece of paper over to her. "I think this is yours."

Penelope shook her head, "I think it's to you, not me." Penelope told him and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I want you to read it, I'm all out now, that's the last of it, Mamma's doesn't have a shrine I'm afraid, but that, I don't want to be around for when you read."

Derek nodded, he could respect that, so he put the note in his pocket and took her hand and took her to her car. He waited by the driver door as she threw her things in and turned back to him. "I've always wanted to have a woman to say good bye too like this." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, deepening it as his hands passed through her hair and down her body in a fluid, natural movement.

Pulling away Penelope was breathless. "Think I have too." Derek kissed her one final time before letting her go fully. He watched her drive away, she shot him a perfect smile and watched her disappear, only then did he go to his SUV, his hands in his pocket. One hand on his phone, the other on the letter.

He was now going home to read it. To see what else the woman of his dreams was going to say. To instil that she was now the woman of his reality at the more words she had written on the paper.

Getting home Derek ignored everything and slumped down, he went to read but his dog, Clooney, intercepted and he knew the only way he'd get peace to read was by feeding the giant puppy. Doing so quickly and swiftly he sat down, kicked off his boots and put his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

He peeled back one fold of the paper and sucked in a breath. This was the first piece of Penelope's heart that she had willingly allowed him to read. The rest of her heart was intrinsically his already.

Derek blinked once, took in another breath and began.

**Dear Derek, **

**You almost died. I could've heard your death and I wouldn't have survived if that was it. You would've died without you knowing how I felt. Yet as I begin to think about it all, I cowardly shine away, I can't tell you how I feel. You're too precious to my life for me to do that. You're too much of a centre fold for me to do that. You're just too important as my best friend to run the risk.**

**I had these same feelings as I woke up after I was shot. However, something bigger than me captures my heart and shields me from sharing, I can't tell you, I can't risk losing you and then the callous side of me comes into play. The jealousy rages in me as I watch you. I want your hook up's to roll over and die. **

**I know you'll tell me I have Kevin, but do I really? I mean, do I have him or does he have me? I'm not all in, my hearts not in it, and my heart makes up almost half a relationship. Not my head, or my body, they're counterparts, to me, my heart needs to be all in and it isn't. **

**I've been in love with you now for nearly five years, ever since the moment you got my name wrong, and my God, am I glad you did! **

**There's a little part of me that is very independent, very self assured, extremely self aware, yet there's a bigger part of me that waits for you to keep me a float and that's a part of me I can't afford to lose. In our job I've seen, not only you, brush with death and I realise that I just can't cope if I couldn't see you in front of me, or hear you, or even feel just the brush of your hand against my skin. **

**Derek, you're like a drug to me, you keep me sane, and I never thought I'd ever, ever depend on someone so much. Not after what I've lived through before I got arrested. I never expected a man like you to even take a blind bit of notice in me, but you did and at times I resent it. **

**You made me love you from the very first words that left those kissable lips. Every day since I've felt myself fall for you, even after telling myself not to go there. You're my best friend; I cherish your relationship most in my life. I actually need you to function. You're my life line. You're my heart and most importantly, you're my family when I thought Id' lost you.**

**I don't know how to expect you to react to this, but I pray to God that this doesn't make you distance from, makes you block me out.**

**If you'd don't feel the same, burn this and never mention it. I'll know then. **

**Yours Sincerely**

**Your Baby Girl**

For the first time in years, Derek Morgan felt his heart clench with love, as the romantic in him began to beat at his heart.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had walked into her apartment just wanting sleep. She'd skipped food, skipped a shower, skipped everything but getting changed and finding her way under the quilt. She was going to sleep with such a lighter heart that all the sleepless nights she had were now encroaching and she just wanted to get the much needed shut eye she was after.

However, not long later her phone went off, she ignored, until it did it again, and by the time the sixth ring came she grabbed it and just answered.

"This better be good." She muttered sleepily, she hadn't looked at the caller ID so it could literally be anyone on the other end.

"Didn't think I wouldn't make another copy now would you?" Penelope heard Kevin ask over the line. "I mean, really, Penny, I just photocopied it, and scanned it beforehand and now I hold the power," he snickered down the phone at her, "he's probably at home reading it right now, you know?"

"Yeah I do know Kevin. I also know that I love him with all my heart and he loves me back exactly the same."

"One person Penny: Tamara Barnes."

"Long gone, if you were this good at payback, you'd know that." Penelope answered exasperated at this game. "I'm tired and going to sleep now Kevin. I couldn't care less." She closed her phone and fell back into her pillows. She closed her eyes to sleep, but it was fail, she was still awake hours later.

She did the one thing she knew too. She rang Derek.

"Hello?" Derek's groggy, sleep filled voice came and Penelope looked at the time, she closed her eyes, it was nearly 2am. "Hello?" Derek asked and looked at his phone. "Baby Girl?"

"Sorry, Handsome, I shouldn't have called."

"Nonsense, what's up?" Derek asked clearer, evidently sitting up. "What's got my baby awake?"

Penelope smiled at that, she was his baby now. "Kevin phoned me and I haven't been able to sleep since then." Pen admitted to him and ran a hand over her head. "He has a copy of that," she coughed nervously, "that letter."

"I'm coming to you, but you have nothing to worry about, Goddess."

"I know." Penelope feigned at him. "I... I just can't sleep."

"I'm on my way then." Derek said and rounded it up, as he got dressed, he then got straight into his SUV and went to her.

He knocked and waited patiently in the dimly lit hallway. Penelope was pacing, she was just yearning to have his arms around her and her heart pounded to know he was finally here. Finally here to see her. Finally here because he wanted to be here too.

The moment the door was opened Derek flew in fluidly, shut the door with his foot as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, his hands running her body, feelings the softness of her top, breathing in the night smell of her hair from where she'd been asleep.

"You okay, Baby?" Derek asked, he'd heard the certain sound of despair in her voice on the phone and due to the hour, he's worry only escalated.

"Yeah, just appreciate the stress I'm going through to truly love you."

"It's appreciated, believe me it is. Now what's happened?" He said as he took her towards her bedroom.

Penelope crawled on and looked at him and Derek took in her absolute beauty from the curves of her breasts, to the ruffled hair to the sleepy bedroom eyes. "Kevin rang and told me he has a copy to send off. He's really going to do this to me, to us."

Derek kicked his shoes off, quickly lost most of his clothes and got on the bed, in all her fretting Penelope didn't realise she was laying against Derek's bare chest, that he was now in her bed with her in only his boxers. It felt all so normal.

"He can send it, and the magic you were made to do earlier will pay off." Derek assured her now that the lights were all off and they were secured in their own little world.

"What if my magic isn't enough, what if I messed up a command on the document, what if I..."

"Don't doubt yourself now, Goddess; you're the Techno Queen for a reason. You don't dither and you don't doubt and I'm not going to let you start."

Penelope smiled at that. "Just know I love you whatever."

"I know how much you love me and I'll tell you now, from the very bottom of my heart, it's reciprocated." Derek pulled her closer and helped her get off to sleep, the whole time he was remembering this moment, reading the letter in his head, loving the complete feeling he'd finally developed.

Penelope feel asleep knowing that she'd find out soon if her plan had worked.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I've not really cliff hanged this story much... and it's not a great cliff hanger, but it's more or less left you not knowing =P**

**Hope you liked!**

**Wanna know more?**


	7. Drama Unfolds

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest..._

_**A/N:**__ Getting a bit of drama tonight! (well it's my tonight =P)_

_I wasn't sure if to go with this idea, I wanted to but was hesitant... thank Emzypemzy for telling me my own advice and to ride with it! =) _

_Hope you like!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek strode into work the next day with his head held high, Penelope at his side. Yet her posture and confidence was not mimicking his and they both knew it wouldn't until Kevin had sent the letter and their plan had worked.

"Natural okay?" Penelope nodded her response to Derek's request and walked off towards her office as he went towards the bullpen's glass doors.

Penelope walked to her office and was met with Kevin's gleeful face. She knew she'd done nothing wrong, but Kevin didn't know that.

"Good night breaking frat rules last night?" Kevin asked her politely. "I saw him go to you." Penelope looked struck with surprise at that. "Oh I watched, I felt I needed to, you know, to exact my plan successfully."

Penelope recovered and looked at Kevin with a new demeanour. "Last night we proved those Frat rules wouldn't stop us and well, let's just say, it was definitely you that was lacking in the bedroom." She then proceeded to unlock her door and get to work. Penelope would tell him a bare faced lie and she'd smile gratefully with it.

"Keep your emails open Penelope. You'll get a present soon." Kevin told her and left to get to work.

Penelope swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to not doubt her skills in her job. She just had to keep the faith alive. She'd got the ball rolling and now she was setting out to get her own back on Kevin and get on with life.

Getting to work she forgot about Kevin and focused more on the job at hand. It wasn't until the email popped up that her hands shook. She knew if she'd done this right her computer would be overridden with a virus that only she knew how to defuse.

She clicked the icon and Kevin's email appeared, swallowing she read on.

_**Dear All,**_

_** As you are mostly aware, Agent Morgan and Technical Analyst Garcia have a certain friendship that is talked about too much. Gossiped even.**_

_**Well let's just say he's been a little one sided and I found this letter and felt it needed to be read by all. **_

_**Hope you all like and I hope that Erin Strauss will allow them to make a happy couple. **_

Penelope could imagine everyone's reaction to this letter; she'd be a laughing stock of the bureau and all because she had her own of psycho sleeping in her bed for the last 2 years. Yet Penelope could no longer feel guilty for having feelings for Derek. She shouldn't have to hide away from it, not any more, not when he loved her as much as she loved him.

So she closed her eyes and clicked the attachment, opening it she realised her computer was infested and never had she been so happy to see it do that. She jumped up and rushed out of her office to be met with Derek.

"It worked." He said with a grin on his lips. He saw the relief on her expression, the lighter look in her eyes and he just gathered her in his arms and held her. He wanted everyone agent, tech and other personnel to ask what was going on. He wanted to tell them the exact truth and nothing less.

"C'mon, I need to fix computers." Penelope told him and went towards the bull pen. "Who opened the email?"

"I told the team to do it. There were a couple of curses all over really." Derek told her serious as they held their professional demeanour, the pair walked in, eyes were on them, wondering what the hell Kevin Lynch was going on about. Penelope just ignored them and went up into Hotch's office and took his laptop and sorted it.

"You okay Penelope?" He asked her and she nodded. "So when will he know what his email did?"

"Error messages will bounce back at him and a whole load of angry loaded men and women will be wanting answers." Penelope said with a smile as she debugged the laptop quickly and handed it back to him.

"There you go Boss Man, as good as new." Penelope stood up with a smile.

"That was quick."

"If you build the virus, you can squish it quicker than you made it. I don't like bugs anyway so I don't hang around." Penelope told him and then left his office to sort the rest of the team's laptops. She didn't give off any type of awkwardness because the team would be the first to know about her and Derek's relationship status.

It didn't take long for agent after agent begin to see what Penelope was doing and begin to ask for her help, they however, did not hold back with the question asking. Pen was just thankful that by the time they got the courage to ask the virus was wiped from their laptops.

Derek watched her and then followed her to her office without her knowing, he saw her disappear and then reappear. This time she was coming out of the room with Kevin holding her. Derek's heart thudded strongly and painfully at the fear already evident in Penelope's eye.

"Whoa, Lynch, what do you think you're doing?" Derek asked as he watched Kevin push Penelope more forward. "C'mon man, you can't think this will end well."

"I want my last bit of humiliation done, not to Penny, but to you Morgan. You're the one that led to me losing Penelope. It's always been you that's occupied her, never me, always you and I wanted you to be made a joke."

"So how do you want me to be that? Make a joke out of me Kevin, just let her go."

It was then Kevin's hand came from the behind Penelope and he readied a gun to her temple. Derek watched as Penelope's eyes closed and a tear fell as her lip trembled.

"Lynch, Kevin, this isn't the right way." Derek said calmly to him, he was using his training here.

"I'm being suspended for sending a lethal virus! I didn't! She did! She tried to humiliate me and get payback and well I'm not done yet." He told her watched as the rest of the team came out with their guns; other agents had their guns set on Kevin as well.

"Kevin, look at Penelope, you love her, you wouldn't be like this if you didn't. You and I both know you don't want her hurt. You're just angry."

"Tell them!" Kevin shouted in response. "Tell the entire bunch of SSA's and the like what you and little Miss I'm-Better-Than-You are doing!" He said releasing the gun quickly to move around the crowd before replacing it on Penelope's head and pushing it into her temple painfully.

Derek sucked in a deep breath; he'd do this for his baby girl and never have to think about it. "I'm in love with Penelope Garcia." There were a couple of gasps and low mutters and he chuckled. "You can make your comments about, joke about it, whatever you like, but until you find the one woman that makes you feel complete you'll never know exactly what Penelope means to me. And until then I don't give a shit about what anyone says. I, Derek Morgan, am in love with Penelope Garcia."

"Well I suppose that letter did well then. Shame you lot couldn't read it. Shame Penelope didn't want you to know that much of her business." He tightened the grip around her neck as his anger bubbled, he didn't expect Derek to be like this.

Kevin was still living in the land of stereotypes. Agents didn't go with techs to him, techs went techs.

"Kevin..." Penelope struggled against the hold of his arm across her throat and the coolness of the metal to her temple, the pressure making her dizzy a little. "K-Kevin..."

"Kevin! Let her go now!" Hotch near enough barked at Kevin, he stepped forward with his gun pointing at Kevin. "You know you can't win this."

Kevin's face contorted with anger, he ignored Penelope's nails digging into his arm as she tried to get away from him, to pry his arm away, even just a little bit. She then did the most natural thing to her and stomped on his foot and he released her long enough for her to get breath back and for Derek to slam Kevin into the wall as Hotch pulled Penelope away.

"You think that was clever did you?" Derek growled angrily as he had Kevin against the wall, his forearm against the man's throat. Rossi quickly stepped in and took the weapon that was on the floor, getting it away from Kevin. "You think you have a right to lay a finger on her? Think it was clever to even dare think about it?"

"Agent Morgan, back down." Strauss' voice cut the tension for a moment. "Let security take him." She said calmly and watched as Derek only waited to be flanked by security guards before he released Kevin from his grips. "Kevin Lynch you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Penelope Garcia."

Kevin snapped out of whatever mind frame he was in then and looked at her with wide eyes, he then took in everyone around her. "Attempted murder? It wasn't like that! I was just trying to scare her."

"Yeah well I think you did that." Derek muttered as he put his arms around Penelope's shaking form.

"However you play it up Kevin, it will be seen as attempted murder, you had a loaded gun to her head." Strauss said and the ordered the guards to leave with Kevin. She followed but stopped by Penelope. "Agent Morgan, take her home and don't bring her back until Thursday."

Derek didn't need telling twice, he took Penelope into her office, allowed her to disable the virus and leave the instructions with another tech before taking her stuff and leading her out. The last thing he expected was a round of applause from everyone.

He tightened his grip on the arm that was around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her tender temple as they got into the elevator and he hit the button for basement.

"Let's get you home Baby." He whispered as they began the descent.

Penelope looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you for what you did." She told him, Penelope had never fully explained why Derek was her hero, but right there, with Kevin, he'd proven it. He was always going to be her noir hero and she'd never be ashamed if he never did a heroic thing again, he'd done enough in the years she'd known him to make up for a lifetime.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that night Penelope found herself back in Derek's arms again. The curtains drawn, her pyjamas on, his boxers and t shirt being the only clothing he wore and he just held her and she just allowed him too.

He'd already tended to the indent the gun had left to her temple, checked her over and waited for her to cry, but it didn't happen and it was still yet too. Penelope lavished the tender touches of Derek's finger tips against her lily white skin, she loved the feel and she loved to watch the contrast between their skin tones, she loved everything about him. His nature was nothing like Kevin's and she knew it never would be.

And to that thought she fell asleep, she was lulled into a slumber because of his heart beating regularly and his breath on the top of her head and the rhythmic running of his hand as it travelled up and down her back.

Derek smiled as he felt her fall asleep; he waited a little while, basking in the perfection of the silence, the completion. He fell asleep with his lips pressed into her hair, breathing her scent in, completely taken by the fruitiness of shampoo, a mild intoxication of her perfume and a slight tinge of his aftershave; that was now his forever smell.

To what felt to Derek like seconds had actually been a while. As soon as his eyes were closed his eyes were opening, the light outside was now gone, replaced by darkness and consumed by the moonlight. He felt wetness on him and saw Penelope's face scrunched up in visible pain, perspiration beading her forehead, tears marring her cheeks, low murmurs coming from her lips, his name in there, her breath coming out in sharp gasps.

She was having a nightmare and he knew from this he could save her and protect her.

He pulled her closer and kissed her head. "Baby Girl, it's me, it's Derek, I need you to wake up for me. It isn't real." He soothed her and her squirming stopped but her whimpers continued. "C'mon Sweetness, wake up." The noises stop. "It isn't real." He told her and her hand reached up and curled into a small fist with his top in it.

"It was real once." She murmured as he felt the new rush of tears.

"It's over now Baby. I'm not letting anything happen to you, it's all over. We can get over this." Penelope looked up at him and he kissed her passionately in the darkened room before getting her settled again. "I love you." He soothed as the sleep took her quickly. "Always."

He finally whispered and lay basking in the shallow amount of domestic bliss he had.

He just wished that diary had been found earlier.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_So maybe I went a little farfetched with it here, but hey, psycho Lynch leads to over protective Morgan!_

_Not sure if there'll be an update tomorrow, got a party...I'd rather write, it's outside and the great British weather has brought rain! In August! Typical! So there may be an update... but then again, there might not be..._

_But on with the chapter... Love it? Hate it?_


	8. Jumping The Gun

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my own thoughts, you own the rest..._

_**A/N:**__ Woo, you lot do appreciate some Kevin whoopage! _

_So I did fail with showing my dedication (wordofwyrd!) by not posting this yesterday! BUT it's here now! _

_Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"This hardly seems fair." Penelope commented as Derek guided her through the rows of tables to their table as he followed their waiter in the restaurant.

"And why not exactly?" Derek asked as he continued to walk, her hand in his still.

"We spend a week in Chi-Town, come back with your mom and sister in tow and then leave them at ours so we can come to a posh restaurant." Penelope told him as she finally sat down. "Thank you, Handsome." She told Derek as he pulled her seat out and tucked her in.

She watched as he sat down, the waiter handed them a menu and Derek ordered her favourite wine in. She watched at him smile at her and her she found the magnetic feel as his hand joined hers and her smile grew.

"I know that, Baby Girl, but my mom wanted us to have a little time out, a little us time and I was more than willing to do so." Derek told her as his thumb massaged her hand gently. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She went to answer him.

"But think very carefully before you answer... family time or man time?" Derek asked her and he knew the moment her face gathered in that adorable scrunched up look that he had won, one again. "See... now we're gonna have a romantic meal and then we are going to a bar to do some dancing with the entire family."

"Oh yeah?" She quipped and sat back as the waiter came with their wine.

"Oh yeah, Gorgeous." He responded and let the meal roll out exactly how it should've done.

He did what he usually did with her on one of their many dates, he complimented her, he got her into her comfort zone of teasing and he had fun with it all. It'd been 4 months since the day Kevin had put a gun to her head, and it had been in those four months that he'd got her to live with him, made her realise that his entire world was all about her and he knew that she knew she was loved by him every minute of the day.

As dessert was brought over he watched Penelope look down at the cake, surrounded by red rose petals, waiting for her reaction.

Penelope stared for a while at the ring that sat so primly on the bed of petals. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his gaze, he could already see the tears.

He smiled, and got up before lowering onto his knee, his dashing thousand voltage smile never dropping, never even ceasing. Slowly he grabbed her hand in his and caught her gaze entirely, no distraction.

"Penelope, my Baby Girl, I've waited for so long and I feel that I can do this with the utmost confidence that you love me and I love you and well I want to ask you..."

"Yes," Penelope whispered, jumping the gun, surprising herself most of all.

Derek chuckled, "I haven't even asked you yet, Baby Girl." He continued to tell her and he stretched up to catch one of the tears falling.

"Oh God Derek, yes, yes and yes!" She told him as she leant in.

"So I'm guessing you'll be Mrs Morgan?"

"For a lifetime." Penelope told with certainty as the tears fell and her smile grew beyond measures.

"And the next?" Derek asked her, his tone excited and he hadn't even gotten the ring on her finger.

"And the next billion after." She told him as captured his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, the claps beginning to erupt around them.

Pulling apart Derek reached for the ring and grabbed Penelope's hand; she frowned as she watched him shake as he slid the finger on to her finger.

"Why are you shaking? My big bad SSA doesn't get nervous." She asked him and he looked up. "You shouldn't be nervous."

"I didn't want you to say no."

"I never would have." She told him back almost instantly. "That diary wasn't a whim, Hot Stuff, it was forever. I've got you now, my Love; I'm never letting you go now." Penelope said and Derek's nerves dispersed, "and I never intend to."

He stood up, pulling her up as he went and then kissed her with every ounce of energy in him, pouring his true hearts desires into it. Leaving her gasping and wanting more.

"Thank you." He said and pressed a smaller, more attentive kiss to her lips. "I love you, Penelope."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking into the bar no more than half an hour later Penelope was now living on cloud 9 and to be honest with everyone, she never wanted to leave it.

Derek was scoping the barely filled bar for their usual gang and his eyes landed on them all taking over their favourite table in the place. Derek guided Penelope once more to their final destination of the night and winked at Emily as he got closer.

She was the only one that knew that tonight was the night that Derek as proposing, she'd helped him make sure his Grandmother's ring was 100% percent perfect. His mom knew he had the ring, but she had no idea at all when he was going to be using it for its appropriate job.

"Look who finally makes it to see us." Desiree said with a smirk and watched as Penelope stepped around Derek and stood at his side. "Have a good meal for two?"

Derek looked at Penelope.

"Well..." Penelope begun as she looked back a Derek, "you could say that." She then brought her hand up to scratch the tip her nose, the ring evidently visible.

"Oh my God!" JJ said shooting up first from her seat and going to her. "Did you get engaged?"

"No," Penelope replied innocently. "Because technically I only accepted to become Mrs Morgan, not get engaged or married in a matter of words."

"Well if you'd given me chance to finish the sentence then maybe I would've finished my sentence, Gorgeous."

"I read your mind, Handsome." Penelope told him seriously and kept her face straight. "I know you wanted me to be Mrs Derek Morgan since the moment you met me."

"Well it's a good thing you could be so certain." He told her and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her heatedly and tilted her towards the floor. He then pulled her back up and Penelope looked at him with wide eyes, her lips parted with the reminiscence of the kiss and the loss of oxygen that had occurred. "Best believe that that will be like that for a lifetime, Baby Girl." He told her and went off to the bar.

Penelope watched her man, her now fiancé, walk towards the bar with an ease and then turned back to the multiple eyes on her before she was dragged to chair.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stood at the bar waiting on the bartender to get to him. He was still in disbelief that he'd finally found the one woman that would complete his life, that he'd find a woman to want to share his every lasting secret.

Life couldn't get better.

Until a voice spoke to him, "Derek?"

He looked up and into the eyes of Tamara, his heart sunk a little. He hadn't seen her since the day he chucked her out of his house and ever since then his life had been really simpler. Staring at her he realised that he didn't like anything she had to offer. She was lacking in a certain beauty, her radiance didn't shine through, the mean streak that had ended them seemed so much more prominent, even now. He smirked a little at her, she just wasn't Penelope and he loved that the most. There was no comparisons needed.

"Hello Tamara." He replied politely and turned his attention back to the bar, tapping his rolled up $20 note on the bar top.

"How's it going?" She proceeded to speak to him. "You here with the others? Maybe I could come say hi, I mean I miss them all and I'm sure they don't know why you broke up with me."

Derek turned so his whole front was facing her, his elbow on the bar top still, his face relaxed and poised. "I'm here with the team and my mom and sister. They know exactly why we broke up and they know exactly why I needed to move on."

"Oh." He was sure he saw a little something spark in her eyes at that. "So how is Penelope? She move on after the whole diary thing? Get back with Kevin?"

Derek chuckled in disbelief, "she got over it, well over it, you should see her." Derek told her, he was almost mocking her with this. "Penelope is..."

"Perfect, thank you for asking Tamara." Penelope intercepted as she came over and allowed her arm to snake around Derek's back so her hand sat on his waist. Penelope smiled and looked at Derek. "Seeing what was taking so long."

Tamara laughed, "You two are together?"

"I actually just asked her to marry me as well, Tam." Derek said as he pulled Penelope closer to his body. "Best moment of my life." He chided with a smile, he really didn't care about her feelings anymore. She'd had her go at making Penelope feel so insignificant and now he could, but in a way that he was just expressing his new marital status.

"Aw, Stud, that's so sweet." Penelope told him and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. She looked back at Tamara as her hand went to Derek's chest. "Really, Kevin reading my diary out was all for the best. We all got out of it what should've happened."

"Too right, Baby Girl." Derek said and by the time he looked back up from Penelope's beaming face Tamara was by the door with what looked like her potential date following her. "Well I think that's her gone."

"Seems I know how to scorn a man and woman." Penelope said and went to the bar, Derek repositioning next to her. "We're gonna burn that diary later."

Derek looked shocked, "what, why?"

Penelope turned her head to him, grabbed his hand in hers, and smiled, "I've got everything I'm ever gonna need; I don't need tattered pieces of paper to remind me of that."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I Read Your Diary -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_**The End!**_

_I want to thank ALL of you for the reviews, the favourites, and the alerts! It meant a lot to get this type of feedback! _

_Hope you liked the ending! _


End file.
